Possessed
by FansofCenaton
Summary: Randy Orton is possessed by someone from John Cena's Past? Will He help him before it's too late? *Centon*
1. Chapter 1

Crazy In love

Welcome Back to another story.. I want to thank kandycena from twitter who is helping me out.

Centon of course

I do not own any of them.. DAMN!

Summary: You know the deal when you go crazy for somene you love right.. Well welcome to the world of Randy Orton and John Cena who both are crazy for each other but dont know it.

Randy's Point of view

I sit in the lockerroom reading to myself and thinking about how my life has turned upside because of one person. John Cena would be that person. I mean everything about him was just plain. "Will you two shut the hell up", I yelled looking at John and his new so found boyfriend who Randy thought was Evan Bourne. "Damn Randy sorry", John said went back to tickling and playing around with Evan. Randy went back to reading his romance book. Why? Why does he make me go crazy in my body? I shook at the thought. "Randy are you even reading", Evan asked. Randy glared. "You always act like you reading but you are not even", "Shut the fuck up", I said. Evan jumped out of John's lap and fell to the ground.

I laughed hysterically as John just stared at me like I was a nutball which I was at times. "Randy dude you need to apoligize for that", John said. "Excuse me I'm Randy Orton I don't need to apolgize for shit",I said. I saw John get up and come straight at me and he looked as if he was going to kill me but he stopped for some reason. "Come on John you know you want to do it", I begged hoping he would touch me just to feel his hand on me. "Your not worth it", John lied through his teeth but Randy didn't notice. Randy got up and just walked past John and Evan and left the lockeroom. "Don't Cry Orton", I said to myself. That man makes me go crazy. I twist and turn at night just thining about him. I wish I could have him all to myself. "Get ahold of yourself Orton" I said. Too late Tears just started falling down one by one. "Jesus Christ". Randy covered his face. "Not the Voices Not the Voices", I said grabbing my head.

I fell to my knees in pain. My head was killing me. I just started punching everything around me, the wall, I threw the table, and the camera, I was gonna get in trouble for that one. "Shit Orton Calm down", I heard someone yelling at me but I couldn't do it. "Get the hell out of my head", I screamed. Now when People thought i was going crazy I was. "Randy Oh Randy" I looked to my left and some dude on my shoulder who looked like me wait it was me. "What the hell who are you", I asked. "I'm your inner circle" I laughed. All of a sudden i looked on my other side and there stood me again but he was dressed nicely. "Who are you" I asked. "Your Other half", Again I just laughed my ass off. People were looking at me. Like I gave a damn I'm Randy Orton for god sakes.

SOrry this chapter is short.. Belive me this is going be a long long story... Probably about 15-20 chapters. So Hope you like this first chapter.. Be sure to review!


	2. Posseses Begins Flashback As well

Sorry guys it took so long to Update..

My Internet just shut down. Crazy Fools

I Do Not Own Centon. Only in my dreams i do.. hahaha

As you can see I changed the whole story around and also the summary.. Basically it's going like this.. Randy is being possessed by someone's past. Join along the ride when everything just starts to crash around John and everyone else..

Chapter 2

John's Point of View

"What the hell just happend here", I asked Evan. "Dude he seriously needs help", he said. "I'm gonna go and see if he's okay I mean damn I didn't even do anything", I said walking out of the lockeroom and walking down the hallways. I was actually thinking about what has been up Randy's ass lately, I mean yeah I've been with Evan but it's just friendship just like me and him. It's just random shit I guess.

I walked the corner and noticed Randy talking to himself. He was saying shit how he wanted to get me back and kill me just like they killed him. I just stared at him like he was crazy. Okay Has he gone crazy? I asked myself. I shook my head and walked up to him. "Randy man are", All of a sudden he just started shaking uncontrollably and I mean he looked as he was having a seizure. I couldn't even watch. I turned my head and slightly then back. I was scared shitless. He then looked at me like he wanted help. "Randy", I whispered.

"I'm not Randy", he just laughed. I was confused as fuck then the voice made it possible. "Jacob", I said shocked. Wait he was dead. "Your dead", I said. Again he just laughed. "Okay Orton stop joking around", I said scared as hell. I'm usually never scared but this time I was. Jacob died almost 20 years ago. "I told you asshole I'm not Randy", his eyes Randy's blue eyes just turned red bloody red. Blood was coming out of his eyes. I stood aback. That was not Randy Orton I knew. "Jacob", I whispered again.

I just stared into the red eyes. It couldn't be. "What the hell do you want from me", I asked. He has came into my nightmares and now he has come to me in real life. "I want to do what you did to me years ago", he said grabbing me by the neck. "Randy, Randy", I yelled trying to get him to fight. From all the movies I watched I knew if someone was taking over you, you had to fight them even if you were in pain. "He won't listen to you anymore", he said. "Randy come on man you have to", I pleaded to him not nothing. Jacob (Randy) let me go and ran the other direction. I wanted to run after him. He had Randy, my Randy taken control of him.

"Yo Cena", Diabiase yelled at me as he came around the corner. I didn't even care about him right now. I needed to find Randy and Jacob before he did something to hurt him. "Listen Teddy I can't talk right now I need to go find Randy and Jacob", I said to him. "Who the hell is Jacob", Ted asked. I didn't even anwser I just ran the other direction going to find Randy before something happend to him.

**FlashBack**

It was 1994 and Jacob and John Cena were walking along the streets just talking like friends do. "I'm bored dammit", Jacob told his fried John. "dude your like always bored let's play some football or something", he said. "We always play football let's play something new like", Jacob turned his head and looked at girl about thier age sitting down on the bench. "Oh no you don't", John pulled his friend back. "Oh come on man", Jacob whined. "I do not want any part of this", John turned around but Jacob pulled him back. "Your here so you are gonna be part of it", he laughed walking up to the girl and talking to her. John remembered last time this happend Jacob ended up raping a girl and he never said anything about it now he knew what was going to happen.

"Jacob dammit I'm leaving", John again was gonna leave but stopped when he heard a scream. He didn't move. "He didn't", John thought. John shook his head at the thought. "Jacob where are you", John yelled. he went into the trees and found Jacob on top of the girl. "Not again", John yelled. It was different this time though. The girl was dead. "Jacob, Jacob What the fuck did you do", John again yelled. "It wasn't my fault the bitch didn't listen", Jacob got up and cleaned himself up and left the girl laying there.

"Oh not you aint getting away with this one", John grabbed his phone. "Hey you", John started running while on the phone with the police. He knew Jacob was on his heels. They were football players for god sakes and ran track. "You stupid son of a bitch", Jacob pushed John down and threw his phone. "You have no fucking right", Jacob punched John straight in the face.

"dude you fucking killed her and didn't do shit but just rape the poor girl I fucking told you I want nothing to do with this", John tried to fight but he couldn't move. "Ohh come on Johnny boy you now were part of it." Jacob looked at John. "No Get the hell off me, Jacob", John again couldn't move. "your supposed to be my friend", Jacob said. "I am your friend change that I was your friend", John froze. Sirens pulled up about 20 minutes later, Jacob got off John and started running. John watched his ex-friend run far away but he didn't get far, the cops shot him down killing him instantly. The cops grabbed John and put him in the cop car for more information. He watched in the car as his ex-friend was being pulled away. "He deserved it", John thought.

**End Of FlashBack**

"Evan dude you have got to hear this nonsense", Teddy and Cody walked in the room holding a old newspaper with the whole story.


	3. NewspaperSTORY BEGINS

**As i said before.. here i am... I am going to post Three freaking chapters lol... Yes I said Three.. Be proud of me... The story is almost finished as well. **

**Update on Twitter of mine.. Rock Tweeted Big Show Followed plus a tweet Regal Tweeted Beth Phoneix tweeted plus a follow and Ezekial Jackson *Corre* Tweeted.. Be sure to follow me fansofcenaton and my family account aka bff make it. centonchamps**

**I do not own any wwe superstars so that means i do not own Randy Orton and John Cena and other characters in this story... Damn!**

** "Ted what now," Evan grabbed his bags geting ready to leave. "You have got to read this", holding the newspaper in his face. Evan grabbed the paper and read the story. "Okay so John did jail time woop de doo", Evan said. "Um you guys", Cody said walking in with blood all over his hands. "Holy shit baby what happend", Ted ran over to his boyfriend and couldn't find any cut or scratch on his body.**

** "It's not my blood", Cody said scared. "Okay something is fucked up in here and it's not me or you or cody", Evan said looking around. "Where is Randy and John", Evan asked. Ted rolled his eyes. "That is what I have been trying to tell you, John ran after Randy saying he needed to find Jacob", Ted recalled repeating what john told himself. "Isn't Jacob dead", Evan said reading the paper again. "Exactly,", Ted replied**

** Just then John walked in the room with Randy who was bleeding from the arm. "What happend", Ted asked. "Jacob he ran into some trees and then tried to jump the fence because of Randy but I got to him on time before he went over,"John said sitting him and Randy down and grabbed the first aid kid and started applying pressure to Randy's arm. **

**"Randy you okay", Cody asked. **

** Randy started shaking, Cody and the guys jumped back at the movement of his body. "Randy, Randy", Cody yelled afraid for his friend. "Jacob leave him the hell alone", John yelled grabbing a hold of Randy and starting shaking him some more. Randy's eyes rolled in the back of his head and then came back to blood shot red like before. He smiled. "Jacob", John whispered. Jacob (Randy) nodded his head and smiled again.**

** "What do you want from me"? John asked in a soft tone. He was suppose to be leader of thier group and never scared but now he was here looking at a former friend who was taking over his new best friend his new life. "I came back for you", he whispered. "What do you want from me"? John asked. "You took it from me everything, you were suppose to be my best friend, my brother and you called the police now look where i am? Jacob said. "Dead", Ted whispered. **

** "You then met Randy and he changed your life, you fell in love with him. He is now your everything and I'm just just a evil guy who wants to take revenge on what you did to me", Jacob said grabbing a gun out of his pocket and pointing it straight to Randy's head. "Nooooo" John screamed. **

** John jumped to Jacob and fought him hard. The gun was now pointing straight up. Jacob punched John right in face with a .33 calibur and carried him picking him like a baby. "I guess I'll be seeing you three soon", he looked at Ted,Cody,Evan who just didn't know how to move. Jacob flew out the window into thin air leaving the guys shocked at what they just saw.**


	4. Wizard Seriously? Plus John and Jacob!

Chapter 4 Told you guys I'm doing this.

I do not own wwe... Again That means I do not own Randy Orton, John Cena and other characters in thsi story... WOuld I be here if i did? DUHHH! lol I love writing stories like this... It's all about centon for me right now... LOL... Enjoy it while you can..

"Okay that was really freaking weird", Evan said. Ted and Cody just stood there holding onto each other. They did not believe what had just happend to thier best friends. "Hello anyone home", Evan waved his hands in front of his friends faces. Ted snapped out of it as Cody went straight to the window. "Randy, Randy, John, John where are you", Cody yelled out of the window. He couldn't believe it ghosts were real, taking ove someone's body was real. He just stood aback and again couldn't believe what he just saw.

"What the hell are we gonna do now", Ted asked looking at his worried boyfriend who was almost fixing to explode becuase of all the stuff he just saw. Evan knew this wasn't right but his father always told him only for your protection you can use it. "Protection", Evan whispered. "I'm sorry what", Ted asked in disbelief. Evan ignored Ted and walked to the other side of the lockerroom where his stuff was. "We have no time for reading dammit we have got to save Randy and John", Ted screamed at Evan who just ignored him. Evan shook his head. "And we are gonna do just that", Evan grabbed the book and put it in front of his two friends.

"What the hell is this", Ted asked. Evan again shook his head in shame, he never wanted to tell his friends this but it was the right time his two best friends were in trouble and there was no other way. "Uhh ummm you see my great grandfather was a wizard and Uhh", he stopped. "SPit it out and I mean spit it out now", Ted said. Cody listened to the conversation after sitting down and calming down a little bit. "I'm a wizard,", Evan said. Ted and Cody just bursted out laughing for no reason then again it was a good reason. "Do you want to save Randy and John," Evan asked angrily.

They both stopped laughing and looked at Evan, he was serious and wasn't joking at all. They nodded their heads and watched as Evan turned the pages one by one to find what he was looking for. "Found it", Evan replied stopping at a page he was looking for. "Okay so what now", Ted asked. "We are gonna find Randy and John", Evan said going to his bag and grabbing his wand. Ted nearly cracked up but Cody slapped him playfully. "Alright ready", Evan asked. Both men stood up next to Evan and watched intensely at what would happen?

Evan lifted his hands in the air and started swirling the wand around like a fairy. "Su Ca, me va, Lu ca, teloro, Bevalva, Salmac, he whipped his hands full force and everything around the men started spinning. 2 minutes later they were all dressed as The Three Musketters. "Really," Ted said almost laughing at himself. "I'm still new at ths dammit", Evan turned the page again, alright flashback theme. " We are going to go to Randy and John when they were in Ohio Valley Wrestling", Evan said. Ted and Cody held hands and waited. "Evelyn macasa, SUVACA TEARY BOOT SUVA BELA" Evan whipped his hands around one more and time and now they were dressed as women. "Were never gonna find them", Cody almost cried, Ted grabbed him and he glared at Evan.

"I told you I'm still new", Evan turned the page one more time and looked at his two friends. "You guys are hot dressed as women though", he laughed at himself and his friends. " You get one more chance dammit", Ted said glaring at him. "Okay damn sorry", Evan rolled his eyes and whipped his hands in the air one more time. "MEANA LUSA PASTA VU CASA", Evan whipped his hands around one more time and he looked at Ted and Cody and then at himself then around him. They were now in OVW in 2001 where John Cena and Randy Orton started together. "Holy Shit", Ted screamed. There stood Jacob not far behind in the other room as a ghost watching John and Randy's move like he is doing now. "Jesus", Cody whispered.

With John and Jacob *Randy*. John opened his eyes not aware of his surroundings and looked next to him and found Randy eyes closed. "Randy", he whispered. Randy opened his eyes. "John What is going on", he asked. "It's okay buddy I'm gonna get you out of this I promise", John grabbed Randy's hand, and literally felt a shock that went through his whole body. "John, John,", Randy screamed. John fell back hitting his head against a steel pipe. His vision was blurry he knew he was bleeding somehow. He heard someone laughing in the background and then saw Randy knowing it was Jacob. "now you can't touch me i'm off limits", Jacob laughed walking away, leaving John in a bloody mess.

Okay As you saw here. I just added two chapters into one... I'm enjoying this story.. Never did anything like this. HOpe yiou guys are enjoying it as much as i am... Please Review I expect to get more...


	5. Found Them

And now Possessed... Again I'm trying to finish both these stories so I can start posting new ones...

I'm in the damn mood can you believe it..

For some odd reason I came out of a writers block and all the writing just popped up.'

I finished thsi story a while back but again never had time to update. So here I am.

I do not own WWE OR THE SUPERSTARS *Wishes*

"Evan man You have got to stop this nonsense", Ted said. "Well were here we might as well", Cody said follwing Evan into the OVw lockeroom. John and Randy were talking and Randy was trying to convince John to go the party with him but John said no. "I don't think that is Randy", Evan whispered. "Why are you whispering they can't hear us remember they don't even know us yet", Ted said. Randy got up and went towards them. " I hear you little bastards now get the fuck out of here before i Kill all of you at the same time", (Jacob) said. Evan opened his eyes wide pulled out his wand and did his spell but they ended up in the room again. "I want to leave I'm to pretty to die", Cody said. "We got this next time whisper", Evan looked at Ted. "Sorry seesh", Ted said looking behind the wall. "We have to find some clues or something to get Jacob out and leave them alone", Evan said seeing John and Randy leavng. They walked to Randy's bag and started digging through it. "You look in John's bag", Evan said. "I'll look around the lockeroom", Cody said going through all the stuff.

"Clue #1 we have some of Jacob's stuff", he pulled out a picture of him and john.", Evan said. "Clue #2 Randy's or Jacob's Hair", Ted said pulling out the brush. "Clue #3 pants of jacob", Cody said. "Good Job boys now lets get the hell outta here", Evan said pulling out his wand. "Evenea ludla supsa upada lcoerom", He whipped the wand back into body and all three men were back where they started in the lockeroom. "So now what", Ted said putting the brush down. "We have to find the guys, we have to put all this stuff together to make a spell so Jacob can leave Randy forever", Evan said grabbing a bowl. "I thought you were a wizard not a witch", Ted laughed. Evan glared. "Sorry man I'm still not used to you being you know", he sat down. "What if their dead", Cody blurted. "Don't say that we will find them and they'll be together just like us", Ted said going to his boyfriend and kissing him. Evan rolled his eyes and put all of Jacob's stuff in the soup. After mixing it up and saying the spell he grabbed his sword and put it in his dagger. "Damn Evan I'm starting to believe you now.", he said. "Good now come on let's go find our friends", He Ted and Cody left the arena to find thier best friends.

With Randy and John. John woke up handcuffed to the chain. He tried to move around to let himself go but no budge. "Ha ha ha I got you now my little pretty and your well uhh never mind that", Jacob said pointing the gun to john's dick. John spit in his face. "Bastard you'll pay for that", he kicked John in gut and he leaned over in pain. Again Jacob laughed. John looked at Jacob, he knew Randy was in there somehow he just knew it. "Randy, Randy I know you hear me dammit," John almost cried but didn't. "Ahhh", Jacob grabbed his head. "Stop the pain Stop it", Jacob looked at John and started laughing. "I freaking told you he isn't coming back I might kill him remember", he knocked john upside the head with the gun. "You are dead dammit", John yelled. "Dead but very well alive", he looked at himself in the mirror. "You know Randall isn't that bad looking", he rubbed his hands up and down his chest. "You sick bastard", John whispered

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that", Jacob turned around. "I said sick bastard", He said louder. Jacob punched him hard knocking him down but John just smiled at him. "You can't do shit to me, you won't hurt me Jacob", John said. "Hmm I won't hurt you", he put the gun towards John and he looked up shocked. "You wouldn't", JOhn screeched. " I would", Jacob said. "Randy, Randy dammit fight him please", John screamed in agony, he wanted his randy back. Jacob once again laughed. "Shut up", he said. John shook his head. Randy was in there and somehow he had to get out but Jacob was stuck in there. "Randy, Please", John looked and he swore he saw Randy's eyes scared. "Randy, I love you", john whispered. "NOOOOOOOOO", Jacob yelled holding the gun to John. "You little bastard", Jacob pulled the trigger and it hit John in the shoulder. he missed on perpas. John fell to the ground in pain. He turned to his right shoulder and it was bleeding. "Bastard you are", he said in pain.

"Hey Evan I think this is the place", Ted said. "Yeah it's the place John always come to when he wants some alone time", Cody said. Evan nodded his head and looked inside he saw something he didn't want to see. "John,", he screamed. "Shit", Ted cursed. He grabbed Evan and Cody and they ran back into the bushes. "Who was that", Jacob asked. John knew it was the guys they found him and Rnady. They were there to save them.. "Jacob please let me see Randy again just please", John asked. "Before you die", Jacob thought and thought hard. "Ahh might as well.", he said. "See ya I'll give you 10 minutes with him", Jacob smiled and got up going to the other room. "Evan, Cody, Ted," John screamed. Evan knew it was the time they all ran in and Evan ran straight towards John. "Man are you okay", he asked. "Randy's coming back", John said. "John", Randy said. "Randy", John said.

"John, he is going to hurt me", Randy whispered. "John I heard what you said, and I Love you too", Randy all of a sudden disappeared and out came Jacob. "You told me 20 minutes dammit", John yelled. "I did then I saw all your fucking friends here", he pulled the gun towards them. All three of them stood in their place. "Now is the time to do the magic", Ted whispered. Evan stood there he coudn't move. "NOW", Ted screamed. Cody jumped on Jacob and threw the gun out of his hand. "you stupid little bastard", Cody punched jacob hurting Randy's face. "Get the hell out of here", Cody screamed. Jacob threw Cody to the other side of the room and he was knocked out cold. "Cody", Ted screamed trying to run over to his boyfriend but jacob pushed him away to the wall forcefully. Evan was the last one standing. "Remember son You have the power", He heard his dad say. Evan closed his eyes. "Randy," Evan whispered. He looked around and saw Randy hiding in a corner. "Randy", he ran to him. "He wont' leave me alone Evan or John", Randy said hoverng himself. "Randy buddy you have to fight him you just have to", Evan said. "I want" Evan was thrown to the table falling hard hitting his head on the concrete ground. John watched helplessely as his friends was being hurt one by one.

"Leave the alone", John screamed trying to uncuff himself. "Uh Uh little johnny", he pointed the gun towards John again. "Move again and I'll shoot your head off", Jacob said. John froze. "Ahh Ahhh", Jacob screamed in pain. It was Randy he was fighting.. "Randy, Randy come on baby", John screamed.


End file.
